This invention concerns archery bows, and more particularly concerns an arrangement for increasing the leverage able to be exerted by the user in bending the limbs by drawing of a bowstring.
An archery bow conventionally consists of a bow member having resilient limbs connected by a bowstring, which are bent by drawing of the drawstring, the energy of the bent limbs released to accelerate the arrow when the bow is fired.
The effort exerted by the user has in conventional bows corresponded to the maximum acceleration forces exerted on the arrow. Compound bows have been developed which reduce the effort required to hold the bowstring at full draw, but the peak effort required still corresponds roughly to the maximum arrow accelerating forces applied by the bow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,202 describes an attempt at incorporating a force multiplication mechanism to allow leveraging of the drawing effort. However, it is believed that in that design the actual sizing of the various components would be impractical, that a sudden pronounced increase in felt draw resistance would occur at full draw, and unbalanced limb bending would occur, each of these latter two factors adversely affecting accuracy.